Percy's a Tree
by yourself-myself
Summary: Percy and Thalia grew up together, when Thalia ran away Percy went with her. During the battle to get to Camp Half-blood it's him that sacrifices himself for his friends not her.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson

* * *

Chapter 1

"Go," Percy commanded as we all ran up the hill. "I'll hold them off. Make sure they get there safely."

I looked at my cousin in concern. "Percy no. I'll do it, I have a better chance." He was like my little brother and I didn't want him to die but there were monsters chasing all of us and one, if not all of us would die before we reached camp.

"I've made my choice." He said staring straight into my eyes. "Don't let them blame themselves, don't let them get hurt."

I nodded and started backing up. "Luke! Get Annabeth, we're almost there!" Luke nodded, probably thinking I would take care of Percy.

"Come on Grover," I said as the Satyr stared at my cousin charging into an army of monsters. "There's nothing we can do."

Luke, Annabeth and Grover were all running back to camp when I turned around. They were going to make it, I could go help Percy. I got there too late though, there was nothing but monster dust around him and Percy was laying at the peak of the hill crushed, mangled and barely breathing.

"Percy!" I cried as I cradled his head. "Don't give up, this isn't over yet, you're going to be alright." I knew as I said it that there was no way anyone could save him. No one but the gods at least and we knew from experience that they wouldn't help us. True Poseidon fought the rules my father had forced on him but there was only so much he could do to help his son.

"Thals." he whispered. "I made my choice." I could tell he was about to sprout his 'words of wisdom.' Annabeth said that he just spouted out mumbo jumbo that he thought sounded nice to try and make him look smart but I thought he could be pretty insightful. "Time heals all wounds, not revenge. Beware the fatal flaw. Live a hero's life and we'll party it up in Elysium." His words started fading.

"Perce, you can't leave us." I commanded through my tears. "You hear me? PERSEUS JACKSON YOU CANNOT LEAVE US! You're our glue, we rely on you."

He started glowing and I backed up. Could the gods be helping? Would be be saved? Where he laid before was a willow tree, the branches hung and surrounded me. "NOOO! You were supposed to save him!" I shouted at whatever god did this. "He's my cousin! He's like my brother! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT HIM?"

After what was probably hours I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun to find Luke looking down at me with a centaur and a handful of kids wearing a mixture of pajamas and armor.

"Luke." I croaked. "Where's Annabeth?"

"She's fine." He assured. "She's sleeping in the infirmary right now, all healed up just resting."

I stared at him. "Percy's gone. They turned him into a… a tree." I stared at the trunk hardly believing it. "They were supposed to save him not turn him into a stupid tree."

Some people started going back to the cabins when they realized there was nothing they could do, others looked confused and I was pretty sure some were asleep standing up. "There was nothing you could do." He tried to comfort me. He had never seen me cry and he didn't' seem to know what to do with me.

"Yes there was. He told me what he was going to do and I let him. I followed you guys to camp and let him face the monsters alone."

Suddenly Luke swooped down and wrapped me in a hug, "It was his choice Thalia, you know what he's like when he decides something. You did the only thing you could have and made sure the rest of us were alright."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

Chapter 2

...THREE YEARS LATER…

I was on the porch trying to help Chiron explain to the two Stoll brothers about the world of Demigods. You'd think after three thousand years he'd know how to do it but I think he just got worse every time.

"So wait." The older one, Travis, stated for the tenth time. "You're telling me that the Greek gods are real." I nodded. "And that the fat guy with puffy eyes is one." I nodded again. "And that we need to fight because monsters want to eat us?"

"If I need to say it again you are going to regret it." Percy had had a similar reaction and I could imagine him getting along with the two sons of Hermes pranksters. The memories they brought up hurt so naturally I was very short tempered with them.

"Thalia!" I heard ten year old Annabeth shout as she ran towards me. "Thalia! I found it, this one's for sure!"

A feeling of dread washed through me. Annabeth had been obsessed with 'saving' Percy. She couldn't accept that he was dead, that we wouldn't see him until we were too. "Annabeth." I tried to say calmly and comfortingly. No matter how many times I broke it to her she started crying.

"No, it'll work. I went over every detail. I even asked my cabin mates, I've been looking at it for weeks." That was a difference then something she just skimmed over and ran to us. "We could have him back. He would joke and laugh and…"

"Annabeth." I cut in harshly. "I know you want this to happen and I do too. You weren't the only one that loved him but Percy. Is. Dead."  
Annabeth's lower lip trembled as she glared at me. "Because you let him die." She stated. That sent surprise, sadness and most importantly, anger through me.

"You don't remember this Annabeth." I hissed. "But there was no stopping Percy when he made up his mind. Better one dead friend then three."

"I'm going to tell Luke all about it." She said proudly. "He'll get a quest and he'll save Percy." That's when she broke down and she ran away crying. I turned back to the Stolls and continued like nothing happened.

LUKES POV

I was trying to get everyone to clean up before cabin inspection when Annbeth came running in with tears streaming down her face. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

She ran and jumped right into my arms. "She doesn't even care." The little girl sobbed. "She won't even listen to my plan." That's when I knew she was talking about Percy again.

"Is this about Percy again?" Annabeth sobbed and nodded. "Let's go talk at the beach okay? I need to tell you some things about Percy and Thalia."

I made sure everyone was still cleaning when I took Annabeth and together we sat at the beach watching the waves. "It all started when in the middle of a Zeus vs. Poseidon fight Mr. D made them both drunk." I started. Annabeth had to understand where Thalia was coming from.  
"When they were drunk they became all buddy buddy and went out into the mortal world together. They ended up at a college party and met two beautiful girls who were best friends. Thalia and Percy were conceived that night." I told the girl.

"Percy and Thalia were best friends since birth. They both had hard lives and their mothers didn't know anything about them being demigods. They ran away when they were seven." Annabeth gasped and stared at me. "Just like you."

I sighed and continued the story. "I found them when they were eight, fighting off a horde of monsters. Two children of the big three is a powerful scent. We camped all across the country then found you. You know the story after that."

"Why'd you tell me that?" She asked. "It doesn't change anything."

I looked at her. "Thalia doesn't like to show her emotions. She doesn't even like to feel emotions but she does have them. She has them and they're stronger then everyone else's. She loved and knew Percy more than all of us." I stated.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, if she loved him she would want him back."

"Annabeth." I sighed, slightly exasperated. "For someone so smart you really have no idea how people work." Annabeth glared. "Thalia would give anything save our lives for Percy to be alive again. All of your plans though hurt her because they give her hope and then it's crushed again. She can't bare it anymore. You're making her fail Percy over and over again."

Annabeth stared at me. "Oh. But this plan is going to work. I know it!"

"So what's this plan?"

* * *

"Chiron, I need a quest to go find the golden fleece." I demanded. The centaur looked at me, deep in thought.

"We will discuss this after dinner." He told me.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Percy Jackson

* * *

Chapter 3

THALIA POV

I had been sitting under Percy's tree for five days, I had only left for meals and bathroom breaks and one time a shower. Percy was going to be healed, Luke and Annabeth had both promised and I would come down when they were right.

"Thals." Luke said. "Come down, you're worrying everyone. You can come back in the morning just sleep in your cabin for one night."

"No." I told him, leaning against the tree. "You said that it would heal him and I'm going to stay here until I see Percy again."

"Annabeth is laying in bed crying about how she broke you." I didn't move or say anything. "Thalia this isn't what Percy would want. You know that."

"I don't care what he would want right now!" I snapped. "Giving him what he wanted also killed him, I'm doing what I want for once."  
Luke swallowed hard and walked back down the hill.

I woke to the sound of a thump and a small groan. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked over towards the noise to find the figure of a teenage boy laying on the ground. "Percy?" I whispered hardly daring to believe.

I quickly got on all fours and crawled over to him. I stared hungrily at his face. It was him. He was older than I had ever seen him, still my age despite his death but it was Percy. "Perce. Hey, wake up. Come on, let me see your eyes." I looked him up and down. He wasn't wounded anymore, wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt.

He groaned again and mumbled something under his breath. I couldn't help but let out a slightly hysterical laugh. He was always like this while waking up. "We made it to camp Perce. You didn't for years but you're here now, Annabeth wants to see you, and Luke come on. We all miss you so just wake up."

Slowly I saw his sea-green eyes open. "Thalia?" He croaked as he stared at me.  
I had tears pouring down my face. "Ya, it's me." He was here, he was back.

"You're crying." He realized. I blushed and tried to wipe the tears. "You're beautiful." He added on.

"Shut up." I told him. "We need to get down to camp. Can you walk?" He slowly sat up then tried to stand but he was wobbly. Before he fell I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder. "Come on, we have to go tell Chiron that you're here."

"Whatever you say, Ozone."

I laughed as we started walking. "You're here, you're really here."

"IT'S A MIRACLE!" He suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs. I jumped so hard I almost dropped him.

"Jeeze fish brain, you want to be rolling down the hill? I almost dropped you."

Suddenly he stopped walking and I turned to look at him. "You know what? I do want to roll down the hill." He said with a smile. "Sounds fun." I laughed and let him lay down. "You are so stupid."

"Be stupid with me." He suggested. Percy was back and all I could think was, 'why not?'


End file.
